This invention relates to flocked articles. The invention also relates to a method for the production of flocked articles. In another aspect, the invention relates to novel compositions employed in the production of flocked articles.
Flocked articles, in which piles are flocked on an adhesively coated substrate, such as for example fabric, are well known in the art. A problem frequently encountered with flocked articles is the low degree of adhesion of the flock material to the adhesively coated substrate. In addition, flocked articles also frequently suffer from poor durability, in that the desired properties of the flocked article are not retained over an extended period of time.